ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bristile
Bristile is a curious creature. He is not well know by name, but has been seem many times as the High King's trusted destrier. Yet Bristile, like many things in the world, is not all that he appears to be. He has been at Arthur's side for the better part of a decade, has had numerous offspring and in general is one of the most prized horses in Ga'Leah. However, he has not always had Arthur as his master, in fact, his former masters were not even all human... Life as a Faemiliar Bristile was once a faemiliar with the given name Esmond, tasked by his fae creator to protect her child. The reason the child's mother was so protective of her son was because the father had perished, human as he was, so the boy was merely half-fae, and therefore more vulnerable. So Esmond was created, and aged quickly at his creator's command until he was seventeen years old in appearance. An odd looking redhead, but strapping young man, the fae was content with her creation, confident that he was strong enough to protect her child both in his humanoid form, and the form he had been created in - which was that of a horse. The fae believed that a protector had to be able to carry her son away quickly and with ease, as well as fight for him, and she found that a horse could fit that demand. Yet there was a flaw in the woman's creation - while Esmond was indeed strong enough...he did not have the knowledge. Six months after his creation, most of that time spent in training to be the best protector he could be, Esmond failed in his task within the first few hours of being alone with the half-fae child. His mother had simply gone to visit her husband's grave, a journey that would take her several hours at the most. In the mean time, the boys had gone exploring, and unfortunately came across a pair of Lycans. It all happened too fast for Esmond to remember. One moment the boy was there, the next moment, Esmond was fleeing, covered in gashes and claw marks. When he tried to explain himself to the distraught mother, he failed to come up with an answer, and thus sealed his fate. If he could not speak to her, then he would never speak again. Yet in her grief, she did not wish to take another life...so she trapped Esmond in his equine form forever, and sent him away. The King's Mount As Esmond wandered, he slowly lost his human likeness and intelligence, and by the time he was a year old, he was for all intents and purposes, a horse. Yet he never forgot the task at which he had failed, and he never forgot the pain it had caused him. His intelligence however, was still higher than most equines, which meant that he was caught one day inside a bakers house, helping himself to the oats and bread. He was then tamed by the two girls, and it was here he was given his name - Bristile, the local name for the northern star, in honor of the large white marking on his forehead. His old name and old life was lost, and six months later he was taken to a horse breeder in Dokrayth, who bought him merely as a favor, as the baker could not afford to keep the animal anymore. The breeder soon discovered the intelligence and absolute fearlessness of the horse he had taken in, and put him with the finer bred horses in hopes of inspiring them to behave in a similar fashion. However, what happened instead was that when the High King came in search of a mount, he picked him out as the only horse that had not shied away in fear when a large flagpole had fallen into the arena - so quite by chance, the fiesty faemiliar became the mount of the High King of Ga'Leah. Over the years, Arthur and Bristile have become something of a legend. While many do not know the stallion's name, the large chestnut with the white star and the mulish ears (and temperament) was always associated with the King. It is also no secret that man and beast share a powerful bond, strengthened by the nature Bristile was given at his creation - the need to protect. To defend. Because to this day, even though he does not recognize who or what he was at the time, Bristile still knows that once he failed, and that he will never fail again if he can help it.